Odd Dreams
by Leegen
Summary: Okay, this story takes place in Miria Trunks time. Gohan takes Pan for a visit to Capsule Corp. to meet a little friend of his and for a quick sparring sesion. (I'm no good at these okay? Leave me be!)
1. IN THE BEGINING...

Odd Dreams  
  
Leegen  
  
space_cutlass@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: As sad as it is to say, I do not own Dragonball Z T_T. So please don't sue me! If you do you'll get…. *checks pocket*…. A piece of lint!  
  
  
  
The boy ran past me. He mumbled something on the lines of 'betcha' can't catch me..'. I chased after him and I easily caught up and tackled him. He looked at me in amazement. "Caught yah."  
  
His eyes grew big. I eased up and let him sit up, so now I was sitting on his lap. I blushed and backed up. He smiled. "How'd you do that? I'm the fastest runner, ever!"  
  
"I dunno'."  
  
I watched his expression.  
  
"My name's Trunks," he said.  
  
"My name's Pan."  
  
Trunks leaned back on his hands. Something went 'boom' in the background.  
  
"What was that?" he asked turning around.  
  
"I dunno'."  
  
He stood up and ran off toward a large building. I got up and….  
  
I woke up. "Get up, kid," my uncle said. I looked at him. "Whhhhhaaat?" I groaned.  
  
"Get up," he said. I lifted my head from the pillow and he pulled the blanket off me. "C'mon," he said, pulling me out of the bed, "You're Dad's downstairs."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But I'm not lying this time."  
  
"Okay," I said rolling out the bed. I landed on my knees, pulled on a pair of pants, and ran downstairs. I stopped at the end of the stairs. Dad really was there, sitting on the couch, talking with Grandma. I jumped of the last step and leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey, Daddy!"  
  
He turned around and looked at me. "Hey, Panny, you're finally awake!"  
  
"Goten woke me up. And…… I was about past that part in my dream…" my voice trailed off. "The one about the boy?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"G-go where?"  
  
"To a friend of mine's house. She invited me over."  
  
I nodded. Why would Dad want to go anywhere at this time?  
  
"She has a son about your age and I thought you could use someone to spar with instead of kicking Goten's butt all the time," he said, as if reading my mind. I nodded again. Dad stood up and headed for the door. "Goten? You wanna' come?"  
  
"Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Capsule Corp."  
  
"Nah. I can't—" He looked across the room at Grandma, "Nevermind."  
  
  
  
Dad and I stopped in front of a giant dome shaped building. It's the same place in my dream! I looked around as Dad knocked on the door. A tall boy who looked around my age opened the door. That must be the guy Dad was talking about.  
  
"Hi, Gohan!" he said opening the door wider.  
  
"Hey," Dad said.  
  
The boy looked at me. "That's him—"  
  
"Her," I said calmly. My hair was cut short so a lot of people think I'm a he. I hate it when that happens.  
  
"That's HER?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You want me to spar with a girl. What happens if I hur—"  
  
"You won't hurt me. If I can take on Goten and win, I can easily take you."  
  
His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Close your mouth, you might catch flies," Dad said.  
  
"She…she b-beat Goten?!"  
  
"Yup. Several times, too."  
  
I looked at Dad. He had the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What?" the boy asked.  
  
They both looked at me.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
  
  
I smiled at the boy. He was sweating and he looked nervous. "I'll go easy on you if you wish," I said, it was fun picking on him because it was easy.  
  
"That's quite all right," he said. His face growing angry. He drew into a fighting position while I stretched. "Will you hurry up?"  
  
"I've been ready. I'm waiting for you to get into a proper fighting stance."  
  
"Quit trying to buy time," he hissed.  
  
"Fine," I said back.  
  
I drew into one of the many stance Dad had taught me.  
  
He attacked first, throwing a punch for my gut. I jumped up and he hit the wall. He turned around. I was hovering above him. He looked up.  
  
He jumped up into the air and we were face to face. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're cute."  
  
I landed on the ground. He did the same. His face was a dark scarlet and he had the goofiest look. I giggled. "What's your problem? Hasn't a girl ever told you, you were cute?"  
  
"My mom," he mumbled.  
  
"Poor baby," I laughed drawing back into position. He followed my example.  
  
  
  
We walked out of the room. Dad was leaning against the wall asleep. "He's a horse," I muttered to the boy. He laughed and we kept walking. "My name's Pan," I said, "I never caught yours."  
  
"Trunks."  
  
My face went white. "Wha-what?"  
  
"Trunks," he said again.  
  
"OmiGod."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-you're the boy from my dream………"  
  
"What?"  
  
I leaned against the wall. He leaned against the other.  
  
"I started having this dream when Dad left a while ago…."  
  
He looked at me. "Yeah? What's it about?"  
  
"It's more like a flashback…… when I was seven…. It was you! It has to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dad walked down the hall. "Hey, kids I didn't see you come out."  
  
"Yeah, you were asleep."  
  
He yawned and smiled.  
  
"You ready to go home Panny? Mom'll probably be worried."  
  
"Okay. Bye Trunks."  
  
Thank you Dad.  
  
  
  
YAHOOOO! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!!!! I have finished!!! YAHOOOOO!  
  
Hey, pleeeeeeasse review! Please!!! Thank you much!  
  
-Leegen- 


	2. Dead Fault

Odd Dreams  
  
Leegen  
  
space_cutlass@hotmail.com  
  
disclaimer: I do not! I repeat, I do not own Dragonball Z! Okay? Don't suuuuue me! Please?! Thank you soooooo much!  
  
Okay this takes place in Miria Trunks time? K? (A lot of people skip the first chapter 'cause it's usually just and epilogue.) All right! Let the story begin!  
  
I woke up at the sound of my uncle snoring. I shared a room with him. The horror. I looked around the room. Something wasn't right. I had that werid feeling you get when your dog gets hit by a car or the feeling when you run into a light pole at a really fast pace. That feeling. I stood up and looked at a clock. It read 6:30. I ran down the stairs. Grandma would most likely be up by now. I stopped at the foot of the stairs. Grandma was sitting on the couch, crying. I looked at her. She had the worst look on her face. I suddenly realized what that funny feeling was. Something happened to dad.  
  
I walked over to the couch and sat next to Grandma. She looked at me then put her arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Panny, there's something you need to know," she said so calmly it was scary. She didn't even act like she'd been crying. The only thing I could do was nod. She looked so depressed. Not very like the Grandmother I know who is usually so happy and bouncy and just plain Grandma-like.  
  
"Panny," she continued," Your father… your father was killed by the androids—"  
  
I started crying. I knew it was coming but I didn't believe it. My dad, the only direct family I had left was… gone… deceased… he… he's not there anymore to make me feel better when I was down… or listen to my thoughts or about my dreams.  
  
I leaned on Grandma's shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked glassy eyed. "Y-yes ma'am," I said through my tears. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she did the door creaked open. My head jerked in that direction. Alex, my best friend since I could remember, stood shivering at the door. "C-can I come in?" he asked. With one look at my expression his face changed. Alex is Krillin and Maron's daughter, their only son or child for that. He was only a year older than I and had the saddest brown eyes. His parents had both been killed by the androids. Just like mine. Most of the time he lived in shelters but always came over to get some home cocked food at our house.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked me, closing the door behind. He shivered again. "I'd sit down, but I'd get the couch wet," he said grinning. I smiled back as best as I could.  
  
"I'll go get you a towel," I said glumly. He nodded making water fall onto the floor. I smiled and walked up stairs wiping tears from my eyes. I bumped into Goten making both of us fall backward. He smiled and looked at Alex. "Hey, Buddie," he said. He helped me up and walked downstairs. Plopping himself onto the couch and leaning his head back. I continued back up stairs and grabbed a towel from the hall closet then turned around and trotted down the stairs. I handed the towel to Alex and he smiled. ((don't ya'll just love my run-ons?)) "Thanks Panny," he said scrubbing his scalp to dry his black and blue (no really his hair is black with streaks of dark blue). He laid the towel on the couch and then plopped down next to Goten. I stood behind the couch. Goten grinned the famous 'Son smile' at me then looked at Alex and back. "No," I accidentally said out loud. "What?" Alex asked looking up at me.  
  
"N-n-nothing," I stammered.  
  
"Ohhhhhh kay…," Alex said. Goten grinned ear to ear. "Soooo… what was wrong when I came in Pan-chan?" Alex asked changing the very awkward conversation. "Umm—"  
  
Grandma walked in her sad face had changed back to her usual happy one. "Why hello Alex," Grandma said happily.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Son," he gretted her in return. I looked at Grandma. I mouthed 'Thank you'. She nodded and placed the tray of hot-cocoa on the table and smiled. ((there's another)) The house shook violently. "What the hell?!" Goten yelled jumping up. "GOTEN!" Grandma yelled. "Mother it was appropriate," he said calmly. Alex and I walked in unison to the window and gazed out.  
  
"Omigod," Alex said not to happily. I could see why. The two androids stood outside. A blonde hair boy stood shaking. Through the rain I could barely see anything. Alex looked at me. I nodded. Goten had all ready rushed out the door and the two of us were short to follow. I stood next to my uncle. He was shaking furiously. "Uncle Goten…" I mumbled.  
  
"Pan… stay back." Alex and I paced back a few steps. Goten's hair changed from black to golden in an instant. Alex pulled back some. Alex was a very strong person but he was quite a coward. It runs in his family according to Grandma. Krillin and Maron were always scared of something in there lives. ((NO KRILLIN FANS HURT ME!!)) I grabbed him by the shoulders a pulled him forward. "If Uncle Goten needs help we have to be there and back him up. Understood?" He grimly nodded. His face had gone blue. Goten jumped into the air and attacked the metallic beasts. He shoved the younger boy out of the way. "GO!" he yelled.  
  
The boy dropped and his hair turned from blonde to lavender. I watched him run furiously. "Come with me!" he yelled. Alex and I stood stunned. Alex took off after him, grabbing my hand. "What about Uncle Goten?!" I yelled, trying to keep up with the two fiercely running boys.  
  
After about an hour of running we stopped in front of a dome shaped building. "Your uncle told me to bring you here," the boy said, "You too scardie pants." Alex shrugged. "Rather be scared out of my mind then dead on the spot, Lavvy." I shrugged. "I think I agree with Alex, Lavvy."  
  
"Don't call me that. Gohan-san used to call me that and it always got on my nerves," he stopped, "And now I wish he was still here to call me it." The last part was barely audible but I could hear it with my wonderful hearing. I looked at Alex to Lavvy. "D-did you say Gohan?" He nodded smugly.  
  
"Do you mean SON Gohan? As in Pan-chan's dad?" Alex baffled.  
  
"What do you mean 'Pan-chan's dad'? Gohan didn't have any kids as far as I'm concered.  
  
  
  
I'm soooooo sorry everyone but I can't right another thing. If I did my hands would fall off. And for the people who've been e-mailing me! REVEIW! OKAY?! GOSH! Anywhoo… is I right anymore my hand's are going to fall off and I'll have to resort to using my nose. And that's never good. Oh no… there they go. Come back little hands! Come back!  
  
~Leegen~ 


End file.
